


Untitled Works

by orphan_account



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, PWP, Voyeurism, and totally out of character since i wrote it before exploring all the characters, its a really bad setup om, this is smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-07
Updated: 2016-09-07
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:26:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They were all just hanging out, V had a plan.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled Works

**Author's Note:**

> I think V is the most out of character but I kind of wanted this to exist as a separate universe to the game where it's all just porn.

“I can’t believe people are still spreading rumours that I’m gay,” Jumin said, taking a sip of the tea V had just poured. 

“Well, you’ve never denied them,” Seven said, typing away at a laptop. He shut it as V poured him some tea from the pot.

“I couldn’t very well deny them without lying,” Jumin muttered, nonchalantly blowing at the hot tea.

Zen looked over, the first to catch on to what he had said, “Wait-” Jumin looked up, smiling slightly, “You’re actually gay? I always thought the rumors were, well, just rumors.”

“Is it a big deal?” Jumin asked, wide eyed. 

“So, are you a top or a bottom?” V asked suddenly, leaning over from behind Jumin’s spot on the couch, smiling as if there were some inside joke.

Jumin jumped, raising an eyebrow.

“V!” Zen exclaimed, looking scandalized.

V whispered in Jumin’s ear, so quiet the others couldn’t hear, “I want you to fuck me, do you think the others would like to watch?”

“What are you whispering about?” Seven asked, watching as Jumin turned to look at V.

“Yes, I think they would,” Jumin stared at Seven, and then at Zen.

“Would what?” Zen asked, looking over at Seven, who shrugged.

“Would-” V drew out the word, slowly watching for their reaction, “like to watch Jumin _ fuck _ me.”

Seven immediately started coughing and Zen gasped, “Are you kidding-?”

“Not even in the slightest.” V said, trailing his fingers lightly along Jumin’s jawline. Jumin had to try very hard not to shiver.

“Alright,” Seven said, leaning forward, “I’m interested.”

“You’re-” Zen said, eyes wide.

Seven grabbed his hand, pulling him down beside him, “Hmm Zen, what do you think? I’d love to see this, it’s like all my dreams are coming true.”

“I mean-” Zen looked down, blushing, “I can’t say I don’t want to, I just never had thought about it before.”

V laughed a bit, “You are really cute Zen.”

“Shut up.”

“Make me.”

Zen’s eyes opened wide and V laughed again. He kept eye contact with Zen as he smoothed his hands down the front of Jumin’s shirt. Jumin made a small noise as V rubbed over his nipples. Zen licked his lips from his seat across from them, his mouth suddenly dry.

Seven and Zen watched as V made his way around the sofa to stand in front of Jumin. “On your knees,” he ordered, and smiled as the other man instantly got to the floor, kneeling in front of him. Jumin, seemed to know what he was doing and pulled V’s sweatpants down. Zen almost whined as he realized V wasn’t wearing any underwear. 

Seven and V let out a simultaneous moan as Jumin licked along V’s cock, ghosting a breath over the head, hovering a moment before taking it in his mouth. 

“Fuck Jumin,” V moaned, placing a hand on Jumin’s head, biting his lip as Jumin swirled his tongue and sucked his dick. Jumin knew exactly how to please V, and it wasn’t very long before he could feel a heat burning in his stomach. He tilted his head sideways to look at Zen and Seven. 

Zen bit back a whimper as he watched Jumin’s head bob, resisting the urge to touch himself. Seven noticed and placed a hand on Zen’s knee, still watching the two in front of him.  V watched, panting and pulling on Jumin’s hair whenever it began to get too intense, he didn’t want it to end too quickly. Zen carefully placed his hand over Seven’s pulling it onto his own crotch. Seven glanced over quickly, making sure of Zen’s intentions.

“Touch me,” Zen whispered, and V jerked at the sound of Zen’s husky, needy voice. Jumin pulled off V, realizing he was close to coming.

“Mm, don’t stop for us,” Seven said, fingers snaking into Zen’s waistband. 

“Have to  _ because _ of you,” Jumin said, his voice raw, “V was going to come.”

“You need a gag,” V said, walking away into another room.

Jumin leaned back against the couch, watching Seven lick up Zen’s ear, his hand down his pants. Jumin bit his lip, fully realizing the situation he was in and how fucking hot it was and how much he liked the idea of watching two men, especially these two men, pleasure each other. 

Zen’s mouth was slightly open, and he looked over at Jumin, their eyes locked as Seven bit and kissed into Zen’s neck, his hand pulling his cock from his pants. Jumin couldn’t help but watch as Seven’s hand slowly stroked it. As he watched Zen’s back arch away from the couch, his eyes were suddenly covered by a piece of fabric.

“I won’t gag you,” V said, “but you have to stop talking.” Jumin’s breath hitched as V pulled his shirt up and over his head. V pulled him up and sat him back on the couch.

Seven continued to jack off Zen as he watched a very naked V slowly undress Jumin. V smiled back at them as he pulled out a jar of lube. He caught Seven’s eyes and watched him as he kneeled on the couch and began to stretch himself, his cock on display and his head nearly thrown back.

“Fuck V,” Seven said, erection straining against his too tight pants. Everything felt too tight.

“What Luciel, do you want me too?” V asked, his voice struggling to stay steady, “You’ll have to wait your turn.”

Zen whimpered, staring at the place where he could see V’s fingers scissoring in and out of his hole. “Maybe I can just fuck Zen,” Seven replied, crawling onto Zen’s lap, “What do you think, babe?”

Zen looked down a moment. “Please,” he whined, looking up through his eyelashes. 

“V,” Jumin said suddenly and V smiled, not wanting Jumin to feel left out, he moved over to him.

“Mmm, let’s watch them first shall we,” Seven said, leaning against Zen but turning just enough to see the other two and slowly grinding his hips into Zen’s, eliciting a moan.

They watched as V positioned himself towards them and slowly began to slide onto Jumin’s cock. Jumin let out a moan of relief and pleasure, gripping at V’s hips, and V paused as he fully bottomed out, taking a moment to adjust to the sensation. Seven gripped at Zen’s shoulders as V moved and began to fuck himself on Jumin.

“Want,” Zen said, tugging at Seven’s clothes. Seven smiled, and began to pull his and Zen’s clothing off. He had to leave for a moment to grab the lube and Zen flipped to his hands and knees.

“Perfect, perfect Zen,” Seven moaned, taking in the sight of Zen with his face pressed into the cushions, wantonly displaying his ass. V watched Zen’s expression as he was first penetrated by Seven’s finger, “Fuck.”

“A complete virgin, must be so tight,” V remarked, his voice breathy as he tried to find the most pleasurable position for himself, “Maybe Zen will be the one getting fucked by everyone instead of me. I’m only a bit jealous, but he wants it so badly.”

Zen moaned, swaying his hips and pushing against Seven’s finger. Seven took that as a sign to add a second. Zen continued to push back, even though it was slightly painful. The burn felt delicious and he wondered how he’d never wanted this before. He’d never  _ wanted _ so badly in general before, “More... please.”

Seven looked at V, who managed to motion to the strips of fabric on the floor. Seven pulled his fingers from Zen, who whined, and moved to the fabric. He came back and blindfolded Zen similarly to Jumin, and then began to tie his wrists together. He whispered a few words of encouragement before moving back behind him. 

“Our safeword has always been sponge.” V blurted out, knowing how easily someone tied up could panic.

Seven gave them a weird look before understanding, making sure Zen had heard. He ran his hands along Zen’s back before gripping his hips, nudging his cock at Zen’s hole. Zen pushed back, hissing as Seven entered him. It was slow going, but Seven eventually bottomed out reveling in the hot, tight sensation around him. He waited until Zen began to rock onto him before snapping his hips out and in once. Zen yelped, squeezing his hands together at the extremely foreign sensation. 

Seven leaned over him and spoke into his ear, “I like it hard,” he snapped his hips again, and again, Zen gasped. Seven began to pull out, almost all the way, and then rushed back in, beginning a rough pace that left Zen a shaking mess, his face shoved into the cushions and arms stretched in front of him, back arched up and ass meeting Seven’s hips with each thrust.

V watched them, and felt the fiery sensation in his stomach return as he matched his own fucking to theirs. He knew he wouldn’t last long, watching the two of them, fucking himself on Jumin.

Surprisingly, it was Seven who finished first, shouting Zen’s name, and he pulled himself from Zen, before laying on the floor. V immediately knew what he was doing, and took himself and the blindfold off of Jumin. Immediately missing the sensation, he knew that he’d rather do the fucking than be fucked at that moment. 

Jumin took in the sight of Zen as V went over to him. He tried to resist stroking himself, knowing he was already close to the edge from V. He watched as V stood, regarding Zen, before slapping him across the ass. Zen gasped, frozen a moment before whining, “Please,”

“Again?” V asked, a devilish smile on his face.

“Yes… please V.” Zen begged, and was rewarded with a slap on the other cheek before V harshly pushed into him.

“You like to be hit,” V said, thrusting into Zen, “You like to be  _ used _ .”

“Yes, yes please.” Zen begged, nearly sobbing from going mostly untouched.

“We’ll have to bring some more toys for you next time, hmm?” V asked as Jumin moved in front of Zen. V nodded at him as he said, “Open your mouth for Jumin, Zenny. That’s a good boy.”

Zen complied and Jumin pushed his cock into his mouth and began to fuck his face as V began to stroke his cock. He could barely move with the pleasure of it all, being fucked in two holes, unable to do anything about it. He reveled in it, the helplessness. 

It wasn’t long before Jumin came, whining out Zen’s name. Zen did his best to swallow as much cum as he could. As soon as Jumin sat beside Seven, Zen came, his voice hoarse but quiet as he let out a string of curses. It only took V a couple more thrusts before he was coming too.

He pulled out of Zen, and carefully removed the blindfold from Zen’s teary eyes and the cloth from around his wrists. He looked over at Seven and Jumin before moving Zen to them. Jumin immediately went to pet Zen as V settled down beside him. V pulled some lotion from the basket beside the couch and began to massage Zen’s wrists. Seven, after realizing what they were doing, pulling Zen into his lap, rubbing his upper arms. Jumin talked to him, telling him how he good he did and how wonderful he was. As Zen recovered he realized how out of character it was for Jumin to treat him like this.

“Why-?” he began to ask before V interrupted him.

“It’s important, believe me, we can talk about it soon. For now, I’m very tired.”

Zen nodded his agreement, and V led them to his bed, big enough for them to all sleep in if the cuddled really close together.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Tell me what you think? This is un-beta read, I'm actually looking for a beta reader since my first choice has decided to not read smut.
> 
> Edit: I read this like quite a while after publishing and I'm thinking of writing another part but my smut has gotten better and I haven't posted it. Anyways I wanted to thank everyone for all the Kudos and Comments and wow I didnt expect this to get any sort of attention but 5000 hits is pretty spectacular.   
> Still looking for a beta reader thats comfortable with smut since my friend isnt and I tend to get sidetracked while writing it ahaha


End file.
